Hot water and my best friend's brother
by Mia Isabella Cullen
Summary: Bella goes to her best friend's house for a sleep over, after watching movies she decides to go take a shower but something happens, she is not alone. Read and find out. One-Shot.


**Hey everyone! How are you guys? So I tough about this little story and say to myself: "Why don't you write it and post it on Fanfiction? So I did. I hope you guys like it. **

**To tell you the truth, I haven't been working on my other stories as much as I would have liked but I'm working on it so… yeah. **

**Hope you enjoy this one shot.**

**Summary: Bella goes to her best friend's house for a sleep over, after watching movies she decides to go take a shower but something happens, she is not alone. Guess who is there? Read and find out. One-Shot.**

**Disclaimer:**** The Sun is bright and the sky is blue, I don't own Twilight, and neither do you. :b**

* * *

**Hot water and my best friend's brother**

I can't believe Alice is making me have a sleep over at her house. Damn crazy pixie-like pain in the ass… The worst part is that I have to deal with her and her fucking brother Edward who is a bigger pain in the ass. Smug-self-centered -arrogant jerk. What's with this dude anyway? I mean yes he is fucking gloriously gorgeous and beautiful and sexy and hot with a male model body, hot I-just-got-fuck-all-night-long hair and piercing green eyes… ughhh I can't stand him.

Alice and I have been friends since I move to Forks a year ago, it was my first day of school and I was trying really hard not to make eye contact with anyone when out of nowhere I run into her idiotic brother who wasn't looking where he walked because he was drooling for some blond whore with fake boobs and no brain, Alice's word not mine. She help me pick my books from the floor and yelled at her brother demanding him to apologize to me for not watching where he was walking… he did but it wasn't a honest apology which immediately make me see what a jackass he was…

_****Flashback****_

"_Sorry." He said sarcastically._

"_No harm done." I answered back attempting to go around them and keep walking._

"_Well I'm Alice and this moron right here is my brother Edward, I haven't seen you here before which obviously means that you are a new student here, it's a pleasure to meet you…"_

"_Bella. Bella Swan." I answered her unspoken question._

"_Alright Bella, I know we are going to be great friends…" _

_****End of Flashback****_

And we had been great friends ever since, now we are both juniors in High school and her jackass of a brother is a senior which means he is going to graduate and run the hell out of here soon. I won't have to deal with that stupid motherfucker ever again… I think somebody is knocking at the door…

"Hey Alice."

"Hey Bella are you ready?"

"Yeah… I was packing some stuff to take to yours; do we seriously have to go to your house? I mean you can stay here… "

"Bella! How many times do I have to tell you that my parents are going away for the weekend and my dear brother is going to "take care of us" while they are out, which translated to "Alice's Dictionary" means that he is going to leave us the fuck alone to do whatever we want, we could get drunk and puke our guts out for all he cares."

"Alice I'm not getting drunk…"

"I was just trying to make a point that he is not going to bother us, we are not getting drunk we are just going to watch "chick flicks", eat lots of pop corn and ice cream, drink lots of soda, have the classical pillow fight, do our nails, talk about boys at school, and then we are going to sleep. It's just you and me Bells." She said very animatedly.

"Alright, whatever, let's go you little punk."

"Yayyyyy!"

I said bye to my dad promising him I wasn't going to get in trouble and run to Alice's yellow porch while she turn on the radio and the music of the Spice Girls Wannabe song came through the speakers.

_Yo I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want _

_So tell me what you want, what you really really want_

_I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want _

_So tell me what you want, what you really really want_

_I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really_

_Really really wanna zigzag ha.._

_If you want my future, forget my past, _

_If you wanna get with me, better make it fast,_

_Now don't go wasting my precious time_

_Get your act together we could be just fine_

_I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want _

_So tell me what you want, what you really really want_

_I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really_

_Really really wanna zigzag ha.._

_If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends,_

_Make it last forever, frienshup never ends_

_If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give_

_Taking is to easy, but that's the way it is…_

We were giggling and singing all the way to Alice's house, we were two best friends having fun.

Alice got her key out and opened the door to let us in.

"Honey I'm home." Alice said loudly.

"Oh joy…" We heard a voice coming from the kitchen. Alice winked at me and motioned me to follow her.

"Well someone is a little grumpy today, but why oh dear brother of mine?" She gasped in fake concern. "Don't tell me that none of your whores wanted to get your dick wet today? That would be a catastrophe!" Alice said this with mock shock in her eyes, but to me she looked like a cartoon and I just couldn't hold my giggle, which earned me a death glared from him. I just glared back at him.

"Whatever Alice, I'll be in my room, if you girls need anything… well… I don't care…"

"Thank you Edward, you are such a gentleman." I said sarcastically with a raised eyebrow. He just gave me another death glare and went up his room.

Alice and I start giggling, sometimes we liked to team up to make Edward miserable.

"Ok what do you want to watch first, today is going to be our movie day, meaning that the only thing we are going to do is watch movies, I have Date night, Letters to Juliet, Knight and Day, and Burlesque, which are some of my new movies, I also have the classics like Titanic and Legally blond so whatever you want to watch, you choose first."

I can't believe she considers legally blond a classic, I tried really hard not to laugh, we have seen legally blond way to many times.

"I think I want to watch Date night first, I heard its more of a comedy than a romance…"

"You are not fun." With that she put the movie on and we watch it. It was an awesome movie, really fanny, I love Tina Fey. Then we watch Letters to Juliet (Alice's choice). It was a really beautiful movie and Amanda Seyfried is an awesome actress, Alice cried a lot with that one, and I don't mean a silent cry, she was full on crying, like really hard… crazy little pixie. After that we decided that something fun and with a little action was in order so we put Knight and Day on.

"What are you girls watching and why do you look like you have been crying Alice?"

"It was such a beautiful movie Edward, so romantic and loving and…"

"Never mind I think I don't want to know…"

"We are going to watch Knight and Day; do you want to watch it with us?" I was trying to be polite, I feel bad that he had to stay in his room alone since we got here…

"Actually I was going to honored you girls with my presence, besides I was bored." Like I said: smug-self-centered -arrogant jerk. I would love to hit him right now…

We watched the movie and laugh a lot it was really funny, Tom Cruise just acts plain damn crazy. I couldn't get myself to not look at Edward. He looked so gorgeous… I know a girl like me would never be able to hold his attention, I know I'm just a plain girl. There is nothing interesting about me, I'm average size, with brown hair and brown eyes… suddenly I realize that… the thought of Edward not liking me made me really sad, so sad I actually wanted to cry… what the hell is wrong with me? Why am I even thinking about Edward looking at me that way? I don't even like him, he is a jerk…

"Are you alright Bella?" Alice brought me out of my confusing thoughts.

"Yeah… I was just… thinking about… about… something…" I ramble.

"Hey babe, if you want to see me naked, you just got to say the words." Edward said with a crocked smile on his face, the most beautiful crocked smile in the history of crocked smiles… wait what?

"What? Why would I want to see you naked? Grow up Edward." I said annoyed and embarrassed by what he said. I could feel the blush in my face. Traitor blush. He just laughed at me and I send him a death glared which made him laugh even harder. Jerk!

"Alice I'm tired, I think I'm going to take a shower and go to sleep."

"Sure Bella, go ahead, you know what, why don't you use the guest room, you'll be more comfortable…" She said with a small smile on her face.

"But I always sleep in your room…" I was a little confused…

"I know but you say you are tired and I want you to feel comfortable, the guest room has its private bathroom and a very comfy bed in which I would not be kicking you and my parents areb't here…" She trailed off, I didn't want to argue, you can never argue with Alice, I just nodded and when to the guest room…

I went to the bathroom and turned on the hot water in the shower. I sighed, and pulled my hair out of my pony tail. As soon as I felt the water run through my body I started to relax, the scent of my favorite freesia and strawberry body-wash surrounded me. My hands were gently massaging my scalp.

A finger started to race down my neck and I moaned softly. Suddenly I realize that it wasn't my finger, I turn around to come face to face with a very naked and wet Edward Cullen smirking at me.

"What the hell are you doing here Edward? Get out immediately or…"

"What Bella? What are you going to do?" He said looking all smug and hot and sexy… fuck this can't be happening to me. I was outrage. My face feels hot. Edward stepped closer to me and I took a step back and before I realize what was happening he had me cornered to the wall and I couldn't move. I don't know how but he came even closer to me and his hands slide down to my hips and I gasped as I felt an electric current running through my body.

"I swear to god…" I was interrupted as I felt his hands running down my body, touching my skin, I felt him roaming my backside, it feels so good…

I tried to push him away but Edward was quick to pin my wrists to the wall.

"What the fuck is wrong with you Edward? Get off of me asshole!" I struggle with him but it was of no use, he was stronger than me.

"Would you relax Bella? I swear I'm not going to do something you don't want." He said releasing me. I felt tears welling up in my eyes I didn't know if it was because he was here doing this to me or because he released me… I'm so confused… I turned my head away and felt the water run down my cheeks, Edward took my chin and make me look at him; he cupped my face wiping the tears with his thumb.

"Please don't cry… I know that you want this as much as I do. You don't know how long I have waited for this" I looked at him and there was sadness in his eyes.

"Edward… we can't… please leave now…" I couldn't finish, Edward crushed his lips against mine, my first instinct was to pull away but Edward leaned further. I decided not to move, not even when his hands roamed my body again.

"Bella… I want you, I had always wanted you, since the first moment I saw you… I can't take you out of my mind… And I guess I thought you wanted me that way too…" His words made me realize that I do want him that way, I have always wanted him too.

"But I guess I was wrong…" He said releasing me again. I do want him. He wasn't wrong… I don't know what came over me but I pull his lips to mine again and started kissing him, at first he tense but then he responded to my kiss and started to touch me again.

I found myself wrapping my legs around his slim, muscular frame, wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling his hair to get him closer to me, he still wasn't close enough. Edward licked my bottom lip asking me for access and I opened my mouth giving him what we both wanted. I began grinding into Edward, making him growl and lose control slamming me hard against the wall. We both pull away from our kiss when oxygen was needed.

"Edward please…" I whimpered. I could feel his hardness against my stomach. I rubbed myself against him and moaned.

"Fuck… Bella I… let me take care of you…" he said this unwrapping my legs from his body. He capture my lips with his own, Edward trailed his mouth down my throat, sucking and nipping at the sensitive skin of my neck. He start moving down my chest, leaving wet kisses on my breasts, licking, sucking and biting one of my hardened nipples before going to the other one to give it equal attention. The only thing I could do was groan and moan in pleasure. It felt so good… I grabbed Edward's face and kiss him hard trusting my hips against his, making it clear that I needed him now.

"I need you… now… please…" I whimpered. Wrapping my legs around him again, I had never felt like this…

Edward looked into my eyes with his lust filled ones, I don't know what he found there but whatever it was made him groan and pull away a little, holding me to the bathroom wall, and then with one deep thrust he entered me. I gasped in surprise and pain.

"Shit… Bella, are you… a virgin?" he looked at me with shock and confusion in his eyes; I didn't think about that little detail… it wasn't hurting that much anymore…

"Was… move… please…" that was all I said, looking into his eyes I urged him to move.

"Are you ok?"

I just nodded my head and He started moving slowly at first. It started to feel really good, the pain all gone giving space to the pleasure, I start moaning, and panting, Edward kissed me to cover my small gasps…

"Bella… you are so tight…" Edward said against my lips.

"Harder... please… mmm…"

Grunting Edward thrust into me, over and over again, harder, and faster…

"Feels so good…" Edward went untamed and thrust in as hard as he could, keeping his lips on my skin. I whimpered as pure pleasure coursed through me as he suck on my nipple and his thrusts deepened. I could feel my breath come in short gasps as his hardness filled me. Edward increasingly rocked back and forth at a harder and faster pace, and I started meting his every thrust with eager anticipation.

"Edward… I… ohh"

"Come for me baby…"

"Edward…" I scream as the most wonderful pleasure overtook me; it was so powerful, I felt like I was flying. My head feel back and my eyes squeezed tightly, giving in all the pleasure.

"Bella…" I felt him come inside me which just prolonged my own pleasure. He place his forehead against mine, we were both panting and trying to catch our breath…

I didn't know what to say he was still inside me, my legs were still wrapped around him and his hands were still holding my ass… I looked into his deep green eyes and he was looking at me, I got lost in his eyes, and that's when I realized that I, Isabella Swan, was in love with Edward Cullen. How did this happen?

His fingers moved up my back and stopped at my neck, raising my head until his lips found mine. Edward released my legs from around his hips and I whimpered at the lost. He carried me bridal style to the room and laid me in the bed on my back. Edward collapsed next to me on the bed, staring at me with his tender green eyes while his fingers softly touch my chin and trailed down between my breasts and back again.

"I love you." He said looking intensely into my eyes.

"What?" I couldn't believe what he was saying… he has never liked me… he just stand me because I'm his sister's best friend…

"I love you Bella, I always have…"

"But, you don't… like me… you… you hated me…" I said with confusion clear on my face.

"Bella, believe me, I had always liked you, you remember the day we met?"

"Yeah… the day you so rudely run into me because you weren't looking where you walked, and didn't apologize for it… I remembered."

"Well, I literally fell in love with you that day."

"But you where drooling for some blond whore with fake boobs and no brain…"

"You really have a very bad concept of yourself."

"What? What are you talking about Edward?"

"I was watching you, and I couldn't take my eyes away for a second to notice how close you were… you know the rest, I couldn't even talk in front of you and then Alice yelled at me, embarrassing me in front of you and I…"

"You were looking at me? But why? I'm nothing special Edward?

"You really don't see yourself clearly… You are beautiful, you are funny, smart, delicate, caring, loving, you have been a great friend to Alice and my parents love you… I love you Bella you are everything to me, everything, when I'm mad and I look at your face… everything goes away… I understand that you may not feel the same way but… I can wait for you to decide and…"

"I love you too Edward." I said with a smile on my face, knowing that what I was saying was true. I love him, I love him since the first day I saw him.

"What?... are you?... Are you serious?" He asked with a hopeful smile on his face. I smiled back and nodded.

"I didn't know it… I didn't realize it before but, I love you Edward." I smirked. "Even though sometimes I just want to hit you or yell at you for been a cocky, arrogant self centered, pretentious, jerk who…"

"Swan… shut the fuck up and kiss me." He said with a smile on his face, which made me want to slap it out of it… cocky bastard, but I love him. I kiss him, I kiss him with all the love, lust and passion I could muster, and he kissed me back, showing me the love he feels towards me.

"Also I think we shouldn't tell Alice about this…"

"Why not?" He traced his fingers down my inner thigh and I closed my eyes in complete pleasure. It was really difficult to concentrate in his question or the answer to it when he is touching me that way, it should be illegal to touch somebody that way… Oh yeah Alice…

"I don't want her to be mad at me for this; I don't want her to think I seduce her brother or that I was just her friend because of you like every other girl at school who ever did that to her, I have to talk to her in a way she can understand me, us, the way we feel about each other and…" I don't know how I managed to say all that when my concentration was otherwise occupied… His hand slowly brushed my inner thigh back and forth; I know he was enjoining this as much as I was. His fingers slowly made their way to my womanhood. My breath deepened with anticipation… when suddenly the door burst open and the little evil pixie came into the room. Edward quickly took the sheet and put it around us. We are so busted, she is going of be mad at me… I am so embarrassed…

"Alice let me expl…"

"About damn fucking time you two got together, do you know how long I have been working on this? I was about to give up, and both of you know that I never give up on anything, but you guys are so fucking stuburn… this was what I was calling "My last chance at getting two stubborn big headed morons who couldn't figure out their feelings together" I know, I know, I'm awesome, no need to thank me, seeing you two happy is thanks enough, but just remember Edward, you hurt her and I will personally cut your balls and feed them to Mrs. Clearwater's Chihuahua, and Bella if you hurt him I'm going to burn your book collection and…"

"Wait… you… you knew about this? You wanted us together? You are not mad at me?" I am so confuse, did I miss something?

"About what? You two loving each other but not having enough courage to accept it and act on it? Yeah I knew… I have been trying to get both of you together since the day I meet you and that is why I push Edward but his attention was otherwise occupied and he didn't notice it, and no I'm not mad at either of you, I'm happy you finally figured it out." She said with a huge smile on her face. "You guys are so clueless, Bella you didn't even knew you liked my brother that way, that's why the awesome Alice had to put a plan into action, see if you guys could figure it out, I seriously was thinking about just scream "Bella you are in love with my brother so stop been a stubborn bitch and do something about it" and also something like "Edward she fucking likes you too, so stop been a big idiot and so something" but gratefully you figure it out and now you guys are together, I'm so excited for you two…"

"Alice... I seriously don't want to be rude, and you know I love you, and now I know you are not mad at me so… get the fuck out of here, don't you see you are interrupting something?" I was getting desperate and if I let her she would keep talking all night… I need my night for better things… suddenly the song "bad things" came to my mind.

_When you came in the air went out_

_And every shadow filled up with doubt._

_I don't know who you think you are_

_But before the night is through _

_I wanna do bad things to you_

"Oops sorry guys… I didn't realize… whatever… alright hummm… how can I say this… Thanks to you guys I just won a huge bet and tomorrow I'm going on a date with Jasper so you would have the house to yourselves, so you can do whatever you want… love you… good night." She said running to the door. "Ooh yeah and there is no fucking way I'm ever getting on that bathroom ever again… couldn't you guys be any louder? I swear everybody around could heard you and all your…"

"LEAVE NOW!" we both said at the same time while I throw a pillow at her.

"Alright, alright, gosh okay, peace out. One would think they be in a good mood after getting some…" She muttered while closing the door.

"Crazy, evil, little pixie." I muttered to myself. "Where were we?" I asked Edward with a cheese smile on my face.

"I love you Bella."

"I Love you too Edward. And now that I think about it, I also love hot water."

* * *

***Hides behind shower curtain***

**So…? What do you guys think? Did you like it? Love it? Hated it? Is the worst one-shot you have ever read? Tell me what you think. Leave me a review. I can't fix it if I don't know what you think!**

**I know my writing skills aren't the best but I think I'm getting better at it, but if you feel the need to tell me that my writing skills still suck, do it. (I already know anyway) **

**Reviews make me really happy! I promise to do my happy dance for every review I get. **

**Also… I just created a twitter account so… I'm on twitter! So if you feel the need to follow me… do it my user name is MiaIsabella4ff. (I think)**

**Love you all! Hugs and Kisses. **

**Mia**


End file.
